The present invention relates to providing access to virtual sequential access volumes, and more specifically, to providing access to plural virtual sequential access volumes by using random access media.
Recently, various techniques have been known regarding providing access to plural virtual sequential access volumes by using random access media in a Virtual Tape Server (VTS). A VTS is a tape library virtualization storage product that is a digital disk storage system but behaves as a physical tape library for a host. The host can write data in a disk on the virtual tape server (VTS), by using backup application that controls a conventional physical tape library, in the same manner as in writing data in a physical tape volume. In typical VTS systems the units of data, which the host stores in one physical tape volume, are treated as one virtual tape file and the virtual tape file is stored in a memory store